


Daily Ritual

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kaige68 is my queen, when she advises me to write an H50 drabble from the prompt "Daily Ritual," I naturally do it!</p>
<p>Exactly 100 words of Steve/Danny porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



Steve woke with a moan coming unbidden to his lips. He lifted his head enough to see Danny cradled between his spread thighs, Danny’s lips shiny from having just been around Steve’s cock.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, his voice sleep-roughened.

“Something I plan to do every morning for the rest of our lives,” Danny said, engulfing Steve’s cock.

“God I love your mouth,” Steve sighed, scrunching the pillow so he was better positioned to enjoy the view. 

“I do know that,” Danny said, licking a wet path up the side.

“Carry on,” Steve said with a contented sigh.


End file.
